


The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: A New Togami Family?

by WiiFan2009



Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [101]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Asagami, DR Gaiden, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: Byakuya comes home from work late one night to see Hina playing with the set of baby bath toys the Naegis got them for Christmas on their bed. Will they have another discussion about having a family together?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Togami Byakuya
Series: Danganronpa Gaiden [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484807
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: A New Togami Family?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place just after the events of Mokubo's First Christmas Party. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

“Hina!” Byakuya called out, his voice echoing through the mansion as he called for his wife, the former Affluent Progeny having come home late from work after being sent a handful of last-minute financial forms by Headmaster Naegi. 

Unfortunately, only silence greeted the young Togami, making him frown before he shrugged. 

“I know she’s not happy I had to be pulled away so soon after Christmas, but I don’t think she’d be mad enough to give me the cold shoulder. She’s probably engrossed in some kind of…something…and our mansion is fairly large, even if it’s smaller than what I lived in before the Tragedy.” 

Byakuya smiled as he reflected on how his wife could easily get absorbed into a task or challenge and do it better than anyone else.

 _And I fell in love with that spitfire passion…passion so powerful it actually outwitted me!_ Shaking his head in amusement and pride, Byakuya mused “Well, she has to be here somewhere…perhaps the bedroom…it **is** pretty late, so maybe she headed straight off to bed.” 

Feeling his cheeks heat up at the thought of Hina snuggling him like a teddy bear and showering him with the honest love and affection he had been denied as a child, he marched up the stairs to the second floor where their private bedroom was.

XXX

“There you are, Hina. Apologies for running late; there was some unexpected paperwork that required my…Hina, are you listening to me?! Don’t ignore your husband when he’s talking to you!”

Byakuya’s annoyed state went unnoticed by a smiling and giggling Hina, who sat on their bed, wearing one of the many blue, silky nightgowns that Byakuya had bought for her. Byakuya sighed, his annoyed expression turning to an amused smile as he watched his wife play with the various bath toys that the Naegis had gifted them for Christmas.

“Look, look at the rubber ducky! Quack quack, quack quack! And look, it’s the dolphin, about to jump out of the water and through the hoops in the air!”

Byakuya sweatdropped, pondering _I wonder why she’s so engrossed in that set of bath toys…sure, it was a nice gift from Makoto and Kyoko and Kiki, but she’s never been this into anything I’ve gotten her…_

Byakuya blushed as he flashed back to the many times he had gotten Hina a gift and she had squealed in delight.

_“Aww, how thoughtful! This is why I like you, Byakuya! You totally have a heart of gold when you want to!”_

_“…I just bought something I knew you would enjoy. That doesn’t make me some beacon of altruism.”_

_“Sure sure, whatever helps you sleep at night…”_

_She was always so excited to receive my gifts, but now she’s so engrossed in those bath toys that she didn’t even hear me come in_. Slightly amused, annoyed, and offended all at the same time, Byakuya muttered under his breath “…Guess I’d better take it away from her so she can tell me what’s so special about it…”

“Look out, it’s the shark! Swim! Swim awa…HEY! WHAT’S THE BIG IDEA!”

Byakuya smirked and countered “Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

Hina turned to face Byakuya who had sat down next to her on the bed, a stern glare in his eyes startling her out of her pout, making her blush in embarrassment as she stammered “Oh, B…Byakuya…I…I didn’t hear you come in…”

“Obviously; I wouldn’t have had to confiscate your present from the Naegis if you had actually paid attention to your surroundings.” Byakuya deadpanned, though his serious eyes softened as he saw Hina look down at her knees, her eyes downcast in guilt.

“S…sorry. I shouldn’t have been so engrossed in this that I didn’t even greet you when you came home from work.”

Once he had slid the bath toys under their bed and out of sight, Byakuya sighed and lamented “…I suppose there are worse things you could be doing. I **am** curious, though, why **are** you so into these bath toys. I know you love anything related to swimming, but none of your hobbies have made you feel so…what’s the phrase your fellow plebians use…in the zone, that my very existence is ignored?”

Biting her lip in hesitation, Hina tried to assure him “Oh…it’s…stupid, really. I’m sorry of worrying you over…”

“Aoi.”

Hina gasped, looking up at Byakuya’s serious face with her shocked blue eyes. Byakuya’s usage of her actual first name was a rare occurrence; a sign of emotional intimacy that he only used whenever they were having a serious discussion.

Byakuya continued “Remember what we promised when we started dating? I promised that I’d show you my softer side more often in private, as long as you told me honestly how you were feeling. Aoi, you helped me to develop my softer side, now in the name of my family, let me help you if you need it, as long as you’re honest with me about your feelings.”

“Byakuya…” Hina breathed. 

Byakuya was no Makoto; he didn’t initiate gestures of physical intimacy nearly as much as his boss did with the former Detective. But the stern warmth in Byakuya’s matching blue eyes never failed to make her feel loved by the formerly cold Affluent Progeny.

It was that warmth that made Hina give in, the young woman nodding “…Okay…I’ll tell you.” Hina sighed and asked “Remember all the times we talked about having a baby of our own?”

Byakuya nodded; it was a conversation they had countless times after they got married, but it never went anywhere.

“Well…after we got that Christmas present from Makoto and Kyoko and Kiki…it made me realize…” Hina looked into her husband’s eyes with a familiar, passionate expression on her face as she told him “…that I want to have a baby of our own! Right now!”

A shocked expression painted itself on Byakuya’s face for a split second before he covered it up, his brow furrowed in concern as he hesitantly asked “Hina…I just want to make sure…do you feel pressured to have children with me? Because of my…my family legacy?”

Hina cocked her head in confusion and replied “Well…not exactly…but isn’t that what you wanted ever since the end of the Killing Game? I mean…Junko killed off your whole family. So…I thought you’d **want** to repopulate it as soon as possible.”

Byakuya frowned and shook his head, explaining “Hina, you know what my childhood was like; what the Togami family did to my childhood. Ever since my birth, I knew nothing of familial love or trust. I didn’t even know my own Mother, and I was forced to compete against my own brothers and sisters in a brutal competition so I wouldn’t be disowned. Not as brutal as the Killing Game, mind you, but certainly not one I’d wish on anyone else, either.”

“Byakuya…”

“Aoi…I was shocked and horrified when I found out my family had died, but in a sense, they weren’t my true family. Other than my sister Shinobu and my butler Aloysius, I didn’t experience any kindness from anyone in my family…all because of that damn legacy. Why would I want to use you as a baby-making machine to repopulate such a cruel legacy?” Byakuya shook his head and finished “No, that legacy is better off staying dead; you and Makoto helped to show me that.”

“Byakuya…so, all this time…you were hesitant about having a baby…because you didn’t want to force me into continuing your family’s legacy?” 

Seeing Byakuya nod, Hina suddenly smiled and tackled him in a hug, nuzzling her cheek against his chest, shocking Byakuya as he just sat there, dumbfounded.

“Wha…what the hell?!”

Hina merely giggled “Byakuya…I don’t feel pressured to repopulate your family legacy, if that’s what you’re worried about.” She smiled softly as she traced random patterms on his chest with her finger and explained “Let me explain. I would have been willing to do it…if it was what **you** wanted. But even just having one or two kids with you…to create our own family legacy…that’s more than enough of a gold medal for me.”

“Hina…” At last, Byakuya smiled, returning Hina’s hug and holding her close, rubbing her back as Hina rewrapped her arm around him, the two enjoying the moment.

Suddenly, Byakuya’s expression turned serious as he leaned his weight against her, making them both fall onto the bed. Hina yelped in shock as Byakuya rolled them to the center of the bed, a serious expression on his face as he lay on top.

“Well, I suppose if you’re so passionate about this gold medal of yours…then we’d better start right away. We have a late start behind the others after all, and I won’t accept a half-hearted effort from a Togami.”

Hina blushed, then grinned mischievously before using her superior muscle strength to roll them, making Byakuya yelp in indignation before being pinned down by his wife, who taunted “Oh, don’t worry about that! I’m gonna be fucking you ‘till we drop! And **I’m** gonna be the one on top!”

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed, the former Ultimate Affluent Progeny smirking as he accepted “Is that so? Well, if you want the privilege of being the dominant, you’re gonna have to work for it. Byakuya Togami doesn’t accept second place to just anyone.”

“Oh, you’re on!” Hina grinned before mashing her lips against his, causing the two to moan and open their mouths, their tongues fiercely lashing against each other as they rolled back and forth on the bed, fighting for dominance as they struggled to disrobe the other.

XXX

“Hey…Byakuya…?” Hina mumbled, the both of them exhausted as they lay under the covers, their clothes tossed haphazardly in a perimeter around their bed.

“Hm?” Byakuya hummed, a soft smile on his face as he felt Hina’s breathe tickle his chest.

Hina yawned “…If…if we have a boy…can we…can we name him…Yuta?”

“…After your brother?”

Hina nodded, her eyelids drooping as she yawned one last time before falling asleep to the rhythm of Byakuya’s heartbeat. The young blond smiled lovingly at his now slumbering wife, resting his hand on top of her womb.

_…Of course we can…after I failed to save him back in Towa City…this is the least I can do to honor his memory._

With that last thought, Byakuya closed his eyes and surrendered to slumber, his arms wrapped around his wife as they dreamed together of the baby that they hoped was slumbering in her womb.


End file.
